With Arms Opened Wide
by Fortune Telling Dumplings
Summary: Korean-American ceramic artist Stella Kim lived a normal and slightly boring life until a fateful encounter with a strange man. Unbeknownst to his identity, she impulsively decides to help him, however, this man was none other than James Buchanan "Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier. Post CA:TWS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Collision

**A/N: Hello, readers! I thank you in advance for giving this fanfic a chance! In the past, I came up with dozens of fanfic ideas, but never published them. I finally decided to publish this one so I hope you enjoy~! Only my OCs belong to me.**

* * *

In the dark of the night, a lone sedan drove silently through a road that had rice paddies surrounding it on both sides. However, unlike the hushed outside of the car, the inside of the vehicle was filled with noise. Inside the sedan, a young woman had her left hand on the wheel and her right on her iPhone, bickering with the person on the other side of the line while Happy by Pharrell Williams played on the radio, contradicting the mood of the car.

"Shayla, you can't disregard your parents like that." the young woman groaned, frustration etched into her face. A few moments later she spoke again, "Look, Shay, I'm not trying to stop you. I don't have any right to stop you. Even though you don't agree with your parents, you should try to... I don't know, have a serious talk with them. Let them know how much you want this."

Too caught up in the quarrel she was having over the phone, the young woman failed to notice a dark figure stumble onto the road, but when she realized that there was a staggering individual in the road in front of her, she stomped on the brake. However, she was too late and her sedan collided with the mysterious figure.

"AAAHHH!" she shrieked as her car slammed into the body of the unlucky individual. Her phone clattered to the floor of vehicle as the young woman watched the body roll a couple of feet away from the car. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh..." she muttered in a hushed voice as she sat in the driver's seat completely shocked at what just happened. "I just hit a person with my car... I just hit a person with my car!" coming to her senses she threw open the car door and rushed to the collapsed person's side, her long dark brown tresses flying behind her. "A-are you alright?!" the brunette asked in Korean as she gently turned the individual so that her was facing her; the individual was a foreign man, "Sir, are you alright?" she asked more urgently this time in English.

"Ugh...what...?" was his reply as he gradually opened his eyes.

"Sir, I'm so sorry, I just hit you with my car. I think you need to go to the hospital." the brunette said frantically, but to no avail, the man lost consciousness. "Sir? Sir?!" the young woman called out, but as she reached out to gently shake the man, she noticed something gleam from underneath the man's sleeve. The brunette extended her hand out and lifted his sleeve, only to find the unexpected: a metal hand. She immediately dropped the sleeve and took two steps back away from the body. "That was a metal...hand..." she said to herself absolutely shell shocked. Unsure of what she saw, she approached the man's body again and slowly lifted his sleeve, but sure enough, the metal limb was still there.

This man was definitely not normal. A normal person would not go for a stroll down a dark road next to rice paddies at 9:00 at night with a risk of getting hit by a car or have a metal arm. The young woman stared at the man, but this time she glanced at his face and not his unusual limb. Although the lighting was poor, she could make out the dark bags under his eyes and the growing stubble on his face. If she called the police or ambulance, she doubted that they would know what to do for the man had a _metal_ arm. She also concluded that the attention of police was something he was trying to avoid since he was gallivanting in rice paddies at night in an unhealthy state.

The brunette glanced at the unconscious man once more and huffed before she finally made her decision; she was going to take the man to her house. She gently wrapped her arms around the man's torso from behind and pulled him up with much difficulty. _"Why is he so heavy?!" _she thought as she dragged him toward her sedan. As she approached the door of the backseat, the young woman failed to notice the dent in the right corner of her sedan. She opened the door and practically tossed the man into the backseat. She huffed and puffed for a moment before adjusting the man's feet so that they were inside the car and closed the door. The brunette went around the car and opened the driver's door and plopped herself on the seat.

She closed the door and noticed her iPhone on the floor of the car and picked it up, "Hello? You still there, Shayla?" Surprisingly she heard her friend on the other end reply and quickly said, "Yeah, I'm okay, but I have to call you back later, bye." and immediately hung up. As soon as she put her phone in the cup holder, she put her seat belt on and quickly drove away with both hands on the wheel this time. _"What am I going to do with this guy?" _she contemplated as she sped through the night. _"Ugh, I'll worry about that later..."_

_"Bucky?" a blonde man stared at him with a shocked expression._

_"Who the hell's Bucky?"_

His eye's flew open only to be met by a white ceiling. The man looked around the room only to find that the blonde man was nowhere to be seen. It was just a dream. He looked around the room again and noticed that he was laying in a queen sized bed with blue covers. He slowly and quietly sat up and got out of the bed, careful not to make any sounds in case someone was outside guarding the door. As he approached the door, he listened to hear if anyone was right outside the door, and when he found that no one was there, he silently opened the door. He heard a feminine voice singing from down the hall.

"Say want you wanna say, and let the words fall out honestly..."

He smelled something savory coming from the same direction of the singing, so he followed the scent and voice. They led him to the kitchen where he found a young woman with her dark brown locks tied in a ponytail who was no taller than 5" 3' stirring a pot with her back towards him. The man deftly advanced toward the oblivious woman. As soon she was about to turn around the man grabbed a nearby kitchen knife and backed her into the sink with the knife pressed against her throat.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" he snarled out and glared icily at her face. Wait a minute, he knew her! She was the one that ran him over with her car. "You tried to kill me by running me over. You're going to have to try harder if you're trying to kill me."

The brunette slowly raised her hands up as a gesture of surrender and as calmly as she could, replied to the threatening man that currently held her life in his hands, "I-I wasn't trying to kill you. I was just driving while talking on the phone and I wasn't paying attention. I-I'm sorry I hit you. You seemed to be in bad condition so I just brought you to my home, okay? I just did what my gut told me to do and I brought you to my home. I thought that calling the police about a man with a metal arm wasn't such a great idea." her gaze drifted to the man's left arm.

The man observed her face with an intense glare, never faltering the knife that was pressed into her pale skin. She was Asian, Korean to be exact if he correctly remember where he was, and yet she spoke English so fluently. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown filled with innocence and fear that gazed up at him trying oh so hard to convey that she was not trying to harm him. Slowly, he moved the knife away from the Korean woman's throat and took a step back, tossing the knife back to where he found it with a clatter.

The brunette released the breath that she didn't even know she was holding and grabbed the edge of the sink for balance with one hand while the other was placed on her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heartbeat down, "Oh my, goodness... Thank you..."

"Who are you?" the man repeated the question, but not as threateningly as before.

"My name is Stella Kim. I'm just a ceramic artist, I certainly don't work for anyone. I have my own little store downtown that sells ceramic products like plates and cups." she answered still wary that the man might pick up the knife again. "What about you, what's your name?" Stella asked trying to undo the intense atmosphere.

The man hesitated; he didn't know his name. But, he did remember the blonde man say that his full name was James Buchanan Barnes, so he replied gruffly, "I don't know, but I think it's James Barnes."

"Wait, you're not sure of your own name?" Stella questioned him, "Are you like an amnesiac? Wait a minute," she gasped. "I didn't make you lose your memories when I hit you with my car, did I?"

"No, you didn't. I lost my memories a while ago." he chuckled at the brunette's slight state of panic. "I heard people around me say that my name was James Buchanan Barnes; Bucky was my nickname." Bucky seemed to relax a tad more seeing that the short Korean woman, or Stella as she had introduced herself, posed hardly any threat to him.

"Bucky? What kind of name is that? That sounds like..." Stella trailed off, not wanting to insult the man that could practically end her life right then and there if he wished to. "Never mind what I just said. Can I just call you James?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay, great!" Stella said before she walked over to the stove and picked up the pot that she was stirring not too long ago, "How about some breakfast, James? It's 9:30 and I'm starving" she inquired before quickly adding, "It's not poisoned or anything if you still doubt me. It came from the can." the brunette pointed at an empty can which read "Healthy Choice" that was sitting at the edge of the sink.

Bucky's gazed followed Stella's finger and landed on the soup can, "Breakfast sounds good."

"Alrighty then, just take a seat at the dining table and I will bring you your gourmet Healthy Choice chicken noodle soup in a minute." Stella walked over to the dishwasher to pull out two bowls while still holding the pot in one hand, "I kinda want to ask you more questions about yourself. Of course, in return, I'll tell you about myself, too, if you want."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Clarification

**A/N: Hello again! Thank to all my readers! I didn't know this would actually get any views so I'm so happy it did! **

**ChryssieVissie: Thank you so much! Yes, I thought Stella running Bucky over with a car would be comical.**

**Guest: Thankiee~~**

**Guest: Thank you very much! I don't think I've read a fanfic with an Asian protagonist (with the exception of Anime fanfics) so I thought it'd be a good idea to write one!**

**retainerz: Thank you! I'm actually Korean, too! I thought writing a fanfic with a Korean protagonist would be different and I could write it decently since I'm knowledgeable with Koreans and what not.**

**Forgive me if this chapter isn't as good as the last one... :(( Only my OCs are mine~**

* * *

Steam filled the bathroom as warm water flowed down Stella's back, dampening her long dark brown tresses. She had finished breakfast with James and gotten to know him little more. Surprisingly, he had answered the questions she had asked calmly unless it was a question he didn't want to answer, in which he just told her it was something she didn't need to know. The brunette, now completely soaked in warm water grabbed the shampoo and squirted just enough to massage into her hair. In return, Stella had told him that she was born in Virginia and had come to Korea when she had finished high school to study Korean ceramics. After studying, she decided to open a small ceramic shop in which she could make and sell her products. Under her employment was Shayla Reid, a rebellious high school senior that was enrolled in an international school and the one Stella was talking to when she hit James with her car, and Eun Ji Lee, Stella's friend that studied Korean ceramics with her.

The brunette turned the warm water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a clean white towel around herself. She grabbed another smaller towel and started to dry off her long hair that stuck to her back. Stella glanced at the clock that was hung on the bathroom wall, but to her dismay, it was still fogged up from the steam. She huffed, walked towards the clock and got on her tip toes to wipe the fog off with her towel. It was 11:30; she needed to hurry up. Stella and James decided that he would stay at her home for as long as he needed and agreed on shopping for his clothes for all he had was a ragged leather jacket and t-shirt, torn jeans, and worn down combat boots. Stella exited the bathroom quickly get ready so that she didn't keep James waiting for so long.

Bucky slowly paced around the living room, looking at the pictures and whatnot on display while waiting for Stella to finish getting ready. He had used the shampoo and soap that was placed in the spare bathroom that was closer to the guest room, the room that he woke up in, to wash up. The Winter Soldier looked at a picture with a wooden frame. In the picture was a little girl grinning so that her missing front tooth was visible. She had her hair tied in long pigtails and wore a floral purple dress; he assumed it was Stella. She stood in front of a wall that had thousands of gold stars on it. A small smile spread across his face at the sight of the goofy little Korean lass standing. Stella seemed like a friendly and trustworthy person. At first, he doubted her intentions, his instincts telling him not to trust anyone, but after breakfast, she didn't seem like a person that would or even could harm her (with the exception of last night's accident.). From what he observed, the Korean woman was slightly clumsy, awkward, and one to panic quickly.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to dry my hair." Bucky turned around away from the childhood picture and looked at Stella was closing the door of her room. "Oh, are you looking at the pictures?" she walked over to where he was standing and looked at the picture of her in a purple dress. "That was me when I was six. My family and I were visiting the World War II Memorial in Washington D.C. I was an absolutely goofy girl back then. Just look at that Cheshire grin." she giggled at her younger self.

"A World War II Memorial?" Bucky asked. _"World War II...That's where I should have died...But I'm still here, still alive without any knowledge about myself, my past."_

"Yeah, my grandfather served in World War II so we visited the memorial with him." Stella answered, oblivious to Bucky's hard contemplation. She turned to face him only to find that his face was scrunched up in slight frustration, "James, are you okay?"

This snapped him out of his reverie, "Y-yes, I'm fine. Your grandfather must've been a great man."

"He was and he still is." Stella glanced at the picture of her younger self once more before looking back at Bucky, "We should get going. I'll tell you about those pictures if you want later, c'mon." the ceramic artist started to walk towards the door, and after one more glance at the picture of six year old Stella, Bucky trailed behind her.

"Okay, so far, we've bought five long sleeves t-shirts three short sleeve t-shirts, five pairs of jeans, two hoodies, a leather jacket, and two pairs of Converse." Stella listed as she took a sip of her bubble tea.

Bucky and Stella were currently inside Cafe Bené, taking a break after shopping for about three hours.

"How is it that every time I go shopping for someone else, everything is on sale? All your t-shirts were half off, the hoodies and leather jacket were on sale for 60%, and your jeans and Converse were for sale for 30% off because of their spring sale. It's just mind boggling, absolutely mind boggling..." she said as she took another sip.

"Why didn't you get anything?" he asked as he took a sip out of his own drink, an Americano.

"Well, because, we're here to buy you stuff. I already have enough clothes; I don't need anything at the moment." she answered. "Do you have anything else you need to buy? I think I have some more money left."

"I don't think so. You already bought a lot for me, thank you. Once I can, I'll pay you back." Bucky replied with a slight smile.

"Don't mention it, it's fine." she said.

"Hey, do you see that guy over there? Oh my gosh he looks so hot!"

"And he's foreign, too!"

Stella glanced to her left and noticed to Korean girls about her age giggling about something. She followed their gaze to Bucky and she chuckled, "Looks like you've got yourself some fan girls, James." she told him and gestured to the two Korean girls that sat at a table to their far left.

Bucky looked over in their direction, and as soon as he made eye contact, they looked away and squealed.

"He looked this way! Oh my gosh!" the one with a pink cardigan shrieked.

"Do you think he'll come over here?!" the other one with a mustache shirt asked.

"I don't think so. Look, he's got a girl with him." the girl wearing a pink cardigan answered with a sour expression.

"He's so nice for taking a girl like _that _out on a date. She looks so boring." the girl wearing a mustache shirt added.

Both Korean girls looked at Stella with disapproval and disdain.

Stella just scoffed, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What is it?" Bucky questioned. He was very confused since he didn't speak Korean.

"Nothing important. They seem to think of you as a god of some sort and me unfitting to be sitting next to you."

The man sitting opposite of her quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't look at me. They said it." Stella shrugged.

However, Stella realized that the fangirling girls were right; Bucky was good looking. Now that he washed up, his hair was a deep chocolate color slightly lighter than hers instead of a greasy mess. His eyes were a brilliant shade of light blue and the stubble on his face made him look, could she dare say it, sexy. He was tall, maybe six feet, and he had an incredibly lean but muscular body that towered over her petite self.

"Enjoying the view, doll?"

Bucky's voice snapped Stella out of her daze, "W-what, I wasn't staring at you. Wait, did you just call me 'doll'?" Stella replied slightly flustered with a light shade of pink rising in her cheeks.

He ignored her question and kept teasing her with a smirk on his face, "Yes you were. Your gazed was fixed on me the whole time. If I hadn't said anything, I think you would've stared at my face all day long. Did you see anything you like?"

"No, because there wasn't much to look at." she countered. "C'mon, let's get going. I need to wash your clothes now so that you can wear them tomorrow." Stella abruptly stood up, which scared some of the other customers in the cafe including the two fangirls, and exited the cafe before Bucky could protest. The man just chuckled and followed behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the one before it, but the dialog makes up for it, right? *hides behind her computer in case of an angry mob* But all jokes aside, I promise the next chapter will be better. I hope you're enjoying this story and Stella! I hope Bucky isn't too OOC. I'm planning on re watching Captain America The First Avenger pretty soon to familiarize myself with Bucky's personality before he was super soldierized. Thank you for reading and until the next chapter, ciao~~~ **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Introduction

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for taking longer that the last time. I'm on spring break but the homework I have is killing me DX This chapter is longer than the other chappies and introduce two other characters. I hope you enjoy~**

**Anonymous Dream: Thankie very much~~**

**IKhandoZatman: Thank you! I hope she's not a Mary Sue.**

**TiraLu: Thanks! That's the first thing I did when I came home after I watched it lol**

**Military-SweetHeart: Thank you! Yes, life is stopping me from writing as much as I want to. Although I'm on spring break, the homework is killing me. And I have to study for my AP World History Exam DX Oh my goodness I'm making excuses I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Only the OCs are mine**

* * *

Stella jogged through a trail, passing by several people who were trying to accomplish the same thing she was trying to: exercise. It was 6:30Monday morning, the day after her little shopping spree with Bucky, and she was out on her morning jog, contemplating on things as she ran. She was wearing black yoga pants and a light blue hoodie jacket that read "I Hate Running" on the back. She had her earphones plugged in and was playing "Kiss From a Rose" by Seal, however, her attention was on something else rather than her favorite song.

Bucky, or James as she likes to call him, was a man shrouded in mystery. She knew hardly anything about him, and yet, they were roomies. Her mind was telling her that keeping him with her was a bad idea that could bring trouble to her and her friends, but her heart was telling her that she was doing the right thing by keeping someone in her care that didn't even know who he was.

_"What if he's lying?" _she thought. _"What if he does remember who he is? He could be a serial killer..." _with all of these questions and thoughts in her head, she kept running.

Even if she decided to kick her new roommate out of her house, there was no guarantee that he would comply to her wishes. For all she knew, he could just snap her neck with the bionic arm of his, dump her body, and continue to use her house. Stella shuddered at that idea.

_"So I'm stuck with a possible serial killer in my house with no safe way to get him out..." _the brunette internally groaned. _"But, what if all he said was true?"_

Although she had only known Bucky for two days, she had an inner gut feeling that he was just a lost puppy with nowhere to go. Sometimes she would catch him with a slightly pained and lost expression, but of course, that expression would disappear as quickly as it came once Bucky realized that she was looking at him.

"Ugh," she groaned aloud this time and started to jog even faster, wanting to escape her frustration.

**Riiinnggg~riiinnggg**

Bucky slowly opened his eyes, awakened by a horrible ringing sound outside his room.

**Riiinnngg~riiinnggg**

_"What the hell is that?" _he mentally groaned

**Riiinnggg~riiinnggg**

He had enough. Frustrated and enraged by the cacophonous noise that had awakened him, Bucky abruptly got up and headed toward where the uproar was.

**Riiinnggg~riiinnggg**

When he saw what was making all the racket, he sighed; it was a phone. He was about to reach for it but he hesitated; it wasn't his phone to answer.

**Riiinnggg~riiinnggg**

In a split second, his hesitation was gone and was replaced by irritation and he grasped the phone and gruffly answered it, "Who is this?"

The other end of the line was silent until a surprised feminine voice answered back, "U-um, is this Stella Kim's home phone? I think I might ha-"

Bucky swiftly cut her off, "This _is_ Stella Kim's home phone. Who is this?" he asked again with a hint of annoyance.

Sensing the attitude in his voice, the woman retorted, "Well sorry I asked. I just wasn't expecting Stella Kim's home phone to be answered by someone who isn't Stella Kim!"

At that moment he snapped, "What the hell do you want at 6:00 in the morning?!"

"It's 6:55 actually."

He could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"But I didn't call to tell Stella or you, whoever you are, what time it is. I called to see if Stella was okay. She told me she was gonna call me 'later' but that was two days ago. So if you can tell her I called, it'd be much appreciated."

"And who is this 'I' I'm speaking to?" this was the third time he'd asked and if she didn't answer this time, he was just going to hang up on her.

"Jeez, why do you wanna know what my name is so much, mister? Are you interested in me? Sorry, I don't date grumpy assholes. But tell Shayla called, 'kay?"

As soon as he heard the irritating woman's name, he hung up.

Shayla? He had heard Stella say that name before. That's right! Shayla was the high school senior that worked part time for her at her ceramics shop. She was also the one Stella was talking to the night she ran him over.

"What a nuisance." he muttered before calling for his roomie, "Stella!"

No answer.

He groaned before walking towards her room and knocking on the door, "Stella, wakeup."

No answer.

"Stella," he called out once more and slowly opened the door to her room.

She wasn't there.

Slight panic filled inside him.

_"Where the hell did she go?"_ he thought and he rushed back out into the living room and paced around.

It was then he noticed a neon pink sticky note on the coffee table. He picked up the small squared paper and read it.

"I'm out jogging right in front of the apartment building. I'll be back in a jiff. -Stella"

Bucky paced towards the large window and looked down. Several people of all ages were out and about walking, jogging, and even riding their bikes on a wide trail that went around a small lake. He then spotted a brunette with a long ponytail that bounced up and down to the rhythm of her jogging; it was Stella. He turned around and headed to his room to get dressed to go and join Stella on her morning jog.

_"I already bought him $150 worth of clothes, I can't just kick him out after that..." _ thirty minutes had past and Stella was still pondering over Bucky while jogging down the trail.

_"This is absolutely ridiculous. All I've been thinking about is James. I need to stop or I won't be able to concentrate at work today. Stop, Stella. Stop, Stella, stop." _she repeated mentally.

However, completely oblivious to her surroundings, the running brunette didn't realize there was a tall figure standing about ten meters in front of her, observing her with their arms crossed. Stella, filled with frustration, started to run faster, and was too, focused on her thoughts on Bucky to stop herself from ramming into the standing individual.

"Eeep!" she yelped as her small body collided with tall individual.

As she bounced back from the impact of collision with the tall and surprisingly firm figure, she was about to fall on her bottom until two strong hands grabbed her shoulders and set her up standing.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn't loo-" she started in Korean but stopped her apology mid-sentence as she looked up and saw who the figure was. "James, w-what are you doing here?" she switched back into English, bewildered that her roommate was standing in front of her.

"I don't get a 'thank you' for preventing you from falling _gracefully_ on your bottom?" Bucky smirked at her bewilderment.

"No, you don't. _You_ ran into me in the first place." she replied.

"No, _you_ ran into me._ I_ was just standing here. _You _too busy thinking about something to notice a person blockading your way." his smirk grew wider as he corrected her.

"You know what, just drop it." she groaned.

Bucky raised his in mock surrender.

"C'mon, let's go back to the apartment. I'll wash up and make breakfast if you didn't eat yet." she started walking towards the entrance of their apartment building with Bucky following beside her.

"Sounds good," he replied. "And, I actually came here to tell you that Shayla called."

"Shay? What for?"

"She wanted to see if you were okay, but she was _quite _the nuisance."

Stella caught the frustration in his voice and chuckled, "Did she give you a hard time?"

"You could say that"

She laughed at his reply and glanced at him, noticing that he was wearing a red long sleeve t-shirt and jeans she bought him, "Hey, you look good in that."

"Thanks," he said as he glanced over her; the yoga pants and the tank top underneath her hoodie showed off her slight curves. "You look good in that, too, doll."

Stella playfully whacked him on his right shoulder, "Quit staring, there's nothing to look at anyway."

"Can't take a compliment, can you?" he muttered and shook his head.

"I forgot to tell you, Eunji doesn't speak English, so if she doesn't respond to you if you ask her something or whatever, she's not trying to be rude, she just doesn't know how to respond." Stella explained as she drove her sedan through the city streets with both hands on the wheel.

It was 11:00 and Stella and Bucky were driving to Stella's ceramic store. She decided that it would be best to take him to work and not leave him at home with almost nothing to do.

"As long as she's not like Shayla, I think I can manage." Bucky expressed his clear dislike for the high school senior as he looked out the passenger seat window.

"Shay's not that bad. She's just a little spunky. Besides, she doesn't come to the shop until 5:00, after school ends." she assured him as she parked on the side of the road in front of her shop.

They both got out of the car simultaneously, and Stella unlocked the door of the shop. They entered the humble shop, and Bucky looked around in awe at all the ceramic pieces from coffee cups to vases and plates to flower pots.

"Did you make all of this?" he asked gesturing to all the pots and bowls on the display shelves and tables.

"Half of them I made and the other half Eunji and Shay made. I have some more commissions in the back I'm working on." she answered while tying her dark brown locks in a high bun. "C'mon, follow me to the back room. That's where we make all this stuff. Eunji's probably working in there right now."

Bucky followed her into a slightly larger room the was filled with interesting contraptions and at the end of the room was a young woman with her hair tied in a short ponytail, molding clay on one of the contraptions while in spun.

"Eunji, whatcha doin?" she called out to her friend in Korean.

Eunji didn't look up from her work and replied back in Korean, "Just making more teacups. Did you finish your commission for Mr. Baik, the vase with the flowers on it?"

"No, I'm going to draw the last few flowers and leave to dry so I can put it in the kiln later today. Eunji, let me introduce you to James. He's my new roomie."

Eunji finally looked up and glanced up at Bucky and a look of shock appeared on her face, "A _man_? Your new roomie's a man?"

Bucky noticed the look of disapproval on Eunji's face, "Someone doesn't like me."

"She's just making a fuss because I'm a girl and you're a guy and we live under the same roof. She's just worried." Stella explained to him in English before turning to Eunji and reassured her in Korean, "I'll be fine, honest. He's not so bad."

Eunji shook her head and sighed, "Just remember to bring your pepper spray around everywhere you go. Does he speak Korean?"

"No, but you got me. I can translate for you."

Eunji sighed again. She walked towards the man and stopped right in front of him and extended her hand that was covered in clay out to him, "My name is Eunji Lee."

Bucky glanced at Stella who slight smirk on her face and then returned his gaze to the short Korean woman in front of him and slowly clasped his right hand around hers, "I'm Bucky Barnes."

Stella saw Bucky's hand become smothered in clay and laughed, "Pfft, let's get to work, shall we?"

"Stella? Eunji? I'm here." a feminine voice called out.

Hours had passed since Eunji and Bucky were acquainted and Bucky had spent his time watching the two ceramic artists mold a glob of clay into a beautiful vase or cup, while helping a customer pick out what they want once in a while.

Bucky looked out of the studio doorway to see who had entered the shop. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. Standing by the counter putting her backpack down on a chair was a blue haired woman. Her hair was completely neon blue.

The woman turned around and saw the man giving her a shocked expression, "What are you doing in the studio? Who are you? Where's Stella and Eunji?"

He instantly recognized her voice; it was Shayla.

"It's _you._" Bucky sneered.

"Excuse me, do I know y-" Shayla started to question but stopped and pointed an accusing finger to the man that was now standing outside the studio, "You're the rude ass that picked up Stella's phone."

"And you're the high schooler with an attitude who doesn't know how to introduce herself." he countered back.

Before Shayla could say anything back, Stella popped out of the studio with clay-covered hands, "Shayla, you're here; that's good. I need you to make some more bowls so that I can glaze the pieces that are out of the kiln."

"Stella, are you okay? You haven't picked up your phone, so I had to deal with _him_." Shayla gestured to Bucky as she tied her bright blue hair in a messy bun.

"Yeah, I was busy dealing with my new roomie, James. Be nice to him." Stella replied.

"You have a roomie?" Shayla asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I do." the brunette answered once more. "Stop asking questions and go to work."

Shayla gave Bucky a questioning glance before walking into the studio.

Bucky copied Shayla and gave Stella a questioning glance, and Stella laughed, "She's always like that. You get used to it." and then brunette walked into the kiln room with Bucky following behind her.

* * *

**Please review guys! I love it when you guys do and I would love it if you guys gave me some advice or ways to improve!**


End file.
